1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is electrolytic processes and, particularly, those for producing hydrogen bromide and electrolytic cells useful for performing such processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recognition of the potential for using liquid bromine as an electrode in the prior art has received little attention because of the electrical insulating properties of liquid bromine, i.e., it has not been useful for transmitting electric current in the electrolytic cell environment. And while hydrogen bromide has been recognized as having great potential in a fuel cell environment, it has received little attention because of the difficulties of producing it, especially in an electrolytic cell. Note an article entitled "Performance Of Hydrogen-Bromine Fuel Cells" by Werner Glass et al, Advances in Chemistry Series, Vol. 47, 1964, ACS Applied Publications. One approach to the use of hydrogen bromide in an electrolytic and ultimately fuel cell environment is disclosed by Meyerand et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,120. In this patent, bromine and water are reacted in gaseous form to produce hydrogen bromide and oxygen. However, as noted, such reactions take place in the gaseous phase.
Accordingly, what has been lacking in the prior art is a simple electrolytic method of producing hydrogen bromide in a simple, basic apparatus.